


对于古代召唤师淫纹的相关补充

by seventeenglobefish



Series: 淫纹笔记 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeenglobefish/pseuds/seventeenglobefish
Series: 淫纹笔记 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606102
Kudos: 2





	对于古代召唤师淫纹的相关补充

正式获得了有关亚拉戈召唤师相关资料的浏览权限，与此对于召唤师的淫纹作出了相关的补充说明。

亚拉戈召唤师毫无疑问可以称作当时的战争“神妓”，操控着蛮神作为亚拉戈帝国征战各处的武器活跃在战场。

亚拉戈召唤师中存在明确的等级划分，最高等的召唤师可以将蛮神的以太全部压制操控，让被赋予的淫纹进化到一个临界状态。

最基础的淫纹由耻骨两侧的以太超流纹路和子宫处的蛮神象征纹路链接组成，随着召唤师技艺的增进，蛮神的魔力回路便从以太超流纹路中蔓延出枝干，可以增加与蛮神以太同调的效率。

魔力回路通常会接连到召唤师的敏感部位，最为优先的部位便是他们的胸部和双穴，侵入身体内部的回路会让召唤师在每次使用魔法时感受到被蛮神力量侵犯的快感。

每一次蛮神以太的活性流动便象征着全身快感的飙升，不在这份高潮中被蛮神的意识同化，是成为高阶召唤师的第一步。

•那些没有抵御住快感洗脑的召唤师将会被这位蛮神所精炼，会成为被蛮神寄生的人柱，在下一任接受这位蛮神力量的继承者出现之前成为蛮神玩弄的苗床，拘束在亚拉戈特制的拘束仪内。

古代亚拉戈召唤师是不需要接受人类精液的浇筑，在长久的历史中他们用自身的智慧和身体改良了他们身上的淫纹，可以完全化解与蛮神的过度同调行为带来的绝大部分副作用。

一些保存良好投影仪器记录了当时召唤师们的装束，他们被魔力回路覆盖的肌肤必须时刻接触着空气中的以太，亚拉戈的魔科学技术研究员制作的超流轻纱和头部的长角装饰是他们为数不多的外表服饰。

•超流轻纱，拥有良好的以太能量穿透性，帮助召唤师更好的聚集吸收空气中的纯净以太，同时延展性良好，为出现在群众面前的“神妓”们增添性感和神圣度。

相对应的，即便是最高阶的召唤师也需要在身上穿戴亚拉戈拘束环防止在她体力不支时，身体内部的蛮神活性化暴走。

中阶，低阶召唤师会被始终被困在拘束仓内，没有完全被操控的蛮神会无休止的侵犯刺激他们，即便保证不会被精炼，他们意识完全清醒的时刻也非常少，只有战斗的时候才会被放出。

高阶的召唤师拥有一定程度的自由，设计成锁链外观的限制器为他们增添上楚楚可怜的祭品氛围，只有在睡眠时才会进去拘束仓，因为蛮神有时会在术者睡眠时化出原型和其交欢。

•有记载称，为了鼓舞士兵的气势，也为了浇灭敌军反抗心，召唤师会故意在阵前展示自己身上和体内的蛮神淫纹，更有人一边被蛮神包裹在超浓度以太被全身心的侵犯，一边操控蛮神将一个国家覆灭。

力量强大的召唤师或多或少身体会变异出蛮神的特征，但首席的那位召唤师的变异程度被其压制到了最小，只有在力量暴发时会显出被转化的龙族的瞳眸。

那名召唤师甚至指尖都被淫纹所覆盖，完全让蛮神顺服的“他”连神的侵犯时间都可以指使。

不过由于某些原因，亚拉戈时代的正统召唤师几乎灭绝。

第七星历的新生代召唤师也没有被当作战争的主力，反倒是作为军队中的特殊职业被使用多一些。


End file.
